


How Yurio Got 10 Cats in His House

by Kryron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryron/pseuds/Kryron
Summary: The time Yurio got unwillingly dragged out to go Christmas shopping by Viktor and Yuuri but ends up with a box full of kittens.(Forgive the really bad writing, it's my first ever fic here)





	How Yurio Got 10 Cats in His House

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this fic. Give me loads of feedback and advice on how to properly tag things. It's my first ever time writing on this site. Let's chat over milk and cookies on my tumblr @the-cookie-collector. I accept cookie donations as well. :)
> 
> Btw, you can get tired of Christmas fics with me around xD

"Oooohhhh!!! Yurio!!! Do you think Chris would like this sweater?" Viktor exclaimed cheerfully, holding up a red and green sweater with elves dancing on it. Yurio stared at Viktor, wondering how long till Viktor and the katsudon would stop dragging him around so he could just go home. Or maybe how probable it could be that Viktor "accidentally" tripped and fell flat on his face. 

 

"I think it looks horrible," Yurio replied, as he played with his phone while they walked around the market. Yurio was seriously considering the act of tripping up Viktor so he would fall over and with Yuuri fussing over him, Yurio could make a quick getaway and run back home. So just as he was about to stick his leg out to try and trip Viktor, he heard a distant but very familiar sound.

 

A sound he related to one of the few things in the world he loves. 

 

Meowing.

 

Cats.

 

"Yurio!!! Where are you going?!?!?!?!"

 

Yurio had ran off in the direction to where this familiar sound came from with Yuuri and Viktor hot on his heels. Yurio then skidded to a halt on the sidewalk a few seconds later.

 

"Yurio, you can't just run off like that!" Yuuri protested, struggling to catch his breath. He then looked over Yurio's shoulder to see what lay in front of him on the sidewalk. A plain cardboard box was left on the sidewalk with smudged up Cyrillic written on one side of the box in black.

 

"Viktor,what does the writing say?" Yuuri asked hesitantly. Yurio had started bending down to pick up the box. Faint muffled sounds came from within it as he started to move the box around.

 

"It says 'take me home'?" Viktor answered questioningly, watching intently at Yurio's sudden yet weird expression. Yurio looked like he was starstruck. Victor and Yuuri then looked over Yurio's shoulders as he then slowly opened the box.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! KITTIES!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Yuuri and Viktor pulled back, covering their ears from the extremely loud, happy shriek that emitted from Yurio, slightly regretting their decision to drag him along for Christmas shopping. After they recovered from their temporary deafness, they looked back to see Yurio cuddling numerous kittens in his arms as he sat on the sidewalk, smiling and giggling like a euphoric lunatic. 

 

"I don't think Yurio needs to play Neko Atsume to feel like he's taking care of numureous cats now..." Yuuri said to Viktor, looking at the rare sight of Yurio seeming like he was absolutely ecstatic.

 

"Yurio? You okay with those kittens there?" Viktor asked hesitantly, expecting Yurio to snap at him about how he was annoying him. 

 

"I'm going home, these kittens obviously need a home as it states so on the box! They'll have a home with me! Thanks for taking me out to find them!" Yurio said cheerfully as he rushed off in the direction of the apartment where he stayed, a box full of kittens in his arms.

 

"Am I dreaming? Because Yurio just thanked us for taking him out to go Christmas shopping and he sounded absolutely cheerful..." Viktor said. Yuuri shrugged.

 

"I'm more worried about his vocal cords, who knew that boy could screech that loudly at such a high pitch?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Back in his apartment, Yurio set the box down in his living room as he carefully took out the kittens and set them on the carpet. His own cat stalked out of his bedroom to greet the young "newcomers" as he sat them down on the carpet one by one. All in all, there were ten kittens. Ten tiny little balls of fluff rolling around on his carpet. Yurio was desperately trying not to attempt to grab them all in his arms at once and cuddle them in fear of them getting scared and scratching his face.

 

That was another one of the few things he loves. His face and wellbeing. And also his hair.

 

Yurio then proceeded to give all of them a bath as they all seemed to be rather dirty. Over his love of cats, he forgot about his love for his own face, wellbeing and hair. Oh well, let's just say Yurio didn't have the most fun time bathing all ten kittens. Not including his attempts to dry them.

 

An hour later, Yurio was in a t-shirt covered with damp spots and cat fur, hair messily tied back and scratches all over his arms. And maybe a few on his face too. He had also promptly ran out of cat food as he tried to feed all ten kittens and his own fully-grown cat at once. 

 

Yet somehow, he was seriously considering on keeping all ten kittens. 

 

Otabek desperately tried to convince Yurio that feeding eleven cats and taking care of them would leave him broke. 

 

That he would end up being the "crazy old cat lady" once he gave up his ice-skating career and even though he wasn't a lady.

 

That he couldn't possibly remember all eleven names and would most probably mix them up.

 

That his apartment would sooner or later probably smell like cat excrement.

 

That Yurio would contract toxoplomosis and die.

 

That the whole apartment would be covered in cat fur and claw marks.

  


THAT ALL HIS PRECIOUS TIGER SHIRTS AND LEOPARD/CHEETAH PRINT JACKETS AND ALL HIS PRECIOUS CLOTHES WOULD BE TAINTED. 

  


TAINTED IN FLUFFY CAT FUR.

  


Yurio kept all ten kittens. Otabek swears he's never going into Yurio's apartment again but still does so and eventually takes a liking to watching movies late at night with ten cats snuggled around him and a Yurio stuffing pirozhki into his face beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on how horrible this fic was in the comments. Donate cookies and prompts to me pls. Love y'all :)  
> Chat with me on tumblr @the-cookie-collector  
> Thank you for reading! Send me love in the form of kudos and comments.


End file.
